Valka
'''Valka' (ang. Valka) — bohaterka wprowadzona w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, wdowa po Stoicku Ważkim i matka Czkawki. Niecały rok po urodzeniu swojego syna została porwana przez smoki i zamieszkała z nimi, chroniąc je przed żądnym władzy Drago Krwawdoniem. Odnaleziona po dwudziestu latach przez syna wróciła do domu. Wygląd Valka jest, w przeciwieństwie do większości kobiet wśród wikingów, szczupła, średniego wzrostu o zwierzęcym sposobie poruszania się. Ma trójkątną twarz o delikatnych rysach, duże, zielone oczy oraz wąskie usta. Jej włosy są zaczesane w trzy warkocze, opadające na plecy. Zwykłe ubranie stanowią brązowe spodnie, podłużna, żółta tunika, na którą najczęściej zakłada sztywny napierśnik, zaś wokół szyi owinięty ma futrzany, obszerny kołnierz. Buty są grube i wysokie, oplecione pomarańczową wstążką. Ramiona chronią duże, okrągłe naramienniki, zaś karwasze na rękach oraz buty posiadają dodatkowe ostre kolce, pomagające w walce jak i w obronie. Zazwyczaj nie nosi hełmu. Jej strój wojenny stanowi charakterystyczna zbroja. Ma kolor brązowy, lecz w większości pomalowana jest na jasnoniebieski kolor, stanowiący jej znak rozpoznawczy. Z tyłu powiewa czerwona peleryna, sięgająca kostek. Jej hełm, wykonany na podobieństwo głowy Oszołomostracha, szczelnie chroni całą głowę aż po szyję, ma jedynie dwa wąskie otwory w miejscu oczu. Od góry zwieńczony jest sześcioma długimi, ostrymi kolcami, rozchodzącymi się promieniście, zaś na wysokości ust odchodzą dwa dodatkowe szpikulce. W dłoni kobieta trzyma okrągłą tarczę poznaczoną jasnoniebieskimi i żółtymi pasami. Charakter Valka jest jednocześnie zimnokrwistą, doskonałą wojowniczką, walczącą u boku potężnych smoków, oraz wrażliwą, kochającą matką i żoną. Przez dwadzieścia lat odizolowana od społeczeństwa i żyjąca wyłącznie wśród smoków, Valka swoimi zachowaniami znacznie bardziej przypomina smoka, niż człowieka. W stopniu doskonałym opanowała techniki ich tresury, a także komunikację niewerbalną. Potrafi wytresować oswoić nawet największe i najgroźniejsze gatunki, takie jak Oszołomostrach. Zna także nawet najgłębsze tajemnice każdego gatunku - pokazała nieświadomemu Szczerbatkowi jego zdolność do rozkładania swoich szpikulców na grzbiecie. Zdolności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Valka jest najdoskonalszym smoczym treserem ze wszystkich, z którymi do tej pory było do czynienia w pierwszym filmie, krótkometrażówkach oraz serialu. Zna smoki lepiej niż Czkawka, który doprowadził do zjednoczenia rasy ludzi i smoków, czy Śledzik, który przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik siedem razy i ma znakomitą wiedzę na temat każdego z gatunków. Valka potrafi oswoić nawet najgroźniejsze i największe gatunki smoków, niewerbalnie porozumiewać się ze smokami, nie tylko przemawiając do nich, ale odbierać nadawane przez nie komunikaty. Zna tajemnice Nocnej Furii lepiej, niż Czkawka, który bardzo blisko przyjaźni się ze Szczerbatkiem już pięć lat. Valka ma także doskonały kontakt z własnym wierzchowcem, Chmuroskokiem. *'Zwinność:' dwadzieścia lat życia pośród smoków spowodowały, że Valka przejęła większość ich zachowań, w tym sposób poruszania się. Przemawiając do smoka, zbliża się do niego, poruszając na nogach oraz rękach. Kobieta porusza się płynnie i z gracją, potrafi stać na grzbiecie lecącego smoka, nie spadając z niego. Umie również chodzić po skrzydłach lecącego smoka, nie tracąc równowagi. *'Krawiectwo:' w serialu pojawia się stara zabawka Czkawki, wykonana przez Valkę. Wykonanie zabawki wskazuje na pewne umiejętności szycia, zaś przedstawiony smok sugeruje, że Valka jeszcze przed swoim zniknięciem lubiła i dość dobrze znała smoki. *'Walka:' kobieta jest doskonałą wojowniczką. Historia Valka nigdy nie pojawiła się w pierwszym filmie ani serialu, została jednak kilkakrotnie wspomniana. Narodziny Czkawki Mieszkając jeszcze z pozostałymi wikingami na Berk, Valka, jako jedyna członkini klanu, usiłowała nawiązać przyjazne stosunki ze smokami. Jednak żaden współplemiennik nie chciał słuchać jej argumentów, dlatego kobieta zmuszona była do walki. Podczas jednego z ataków, kiedy syn Valki oraz Stoicka Czkawka miał niecały rok, do ich domu wdarł się dziki wówczas Chmuroskok. Zamiast jednak zabić niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Widząc to, wzruszona Valka opuściła broń i spojrzała głęboko w oczy smoka. Gdy wydawało się, że udało nawiązać im się nić porozumienia, do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły Stoick i zaatakował bestię. Zwierzę zionęło w jego stronę ogniem, po czym porwało Valkę i odleciało. Od tej pory słuch o kobiecie zaginął. ''Jak wytresować smoka Kiedy Czkawka ma piętnaście lat, Stoick Ważki wręcza synowi hełm, który wykonany został z połowy napierśnika jego matki - czyli Valki. Drugą jego połowę nosi sam Stoick jako swój hełm. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce ''Gift of the Night Fury Czkawka stracił swój hełm podczas wspólnego lotu na Szczerbatku. Nocna Furia spędziła prawie cztery dni, szukając go, gdy Czkawka dał mu nowy automatyczny ogon. Podczas nieobecności smoka, Stoick próbował pocieszyć syna mówiąc, że wie, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha - oczywiście chodziło mu o Valkę. ''Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka zostaje wspomniane, że Stoick przyłapał kiedyś Pyskacza na klótni z żoną wodza. W odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna Czkawka zdobywa przeznaczony dla siebie skarb, który okazuje się być jego starą zabawką z dzieciństwa, przedstawiającą czteronogiego smoka. Stoick wspomina ją i mówi synowi, że zabawkę tę własnoręcznie zrobiła Czkawce jego matka. Zabawka bardzo przeraziła chłopca i od tej pory bał się smoków, a zabawkę wyrzucił do morza. Kiedy znów ją odzyskał, czuł się głupio, że pozbył się wspomnień o matce, a zabawka zaczęła znaczyć dla niego bardzo dużo. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Gdy Czkawka po raz pierwszy spotyka Ereta, który oskarża jego jako smoczego jeźdźca o zniszczenie fortu Krwawdonia, chłopak uświadamia sobie, że istnieje jeszcze jakiś treser, o którym mieszkańcy Berk nie mają pojęcia. Wkrótce z chmur wyłania się wojownik na grzbiecie ogromnego smoka, który porywa go do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tam zamaskowany jeździec zdejmuje maskę i przeżywa szok na widok Czkawki. Okazuje się, że jest kobietą i matką chłopaka. Widząc, jak jej syn kocha smoki, Valka prowadzi go do lodowej jaskini pełnej tysięcy różnorodnych przedstawicieli skrzydlatej rasy. Tłumaczy również Czkawce, co zmusiło ją do opuszczenia wyspy Berk przed dwudziestoma laty. Obiecuje wrócić na pogodzone już ze smokami Berk i nauczyć swojego syna wszystkich poznanych przez ten czas sekretów. Odbywa się wspólny lot Czkawki na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, Valki na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka oraz dziesiątek innychm zaprzyjaźnionych z kobietą smoków. Kiedy chłopak spada i rozkłada swoje skrzydła, Valka jest zachwycona wynalazkiem. Jakiś czas później do Sanktuarium trafia Stoick wraz z Pyskaczem. Kiedy wódz spostrzega ukrytą w jaskini Valkę, jest zszokowany, jednak podchodzi do niej powolnym krokiem. Wściekła Valka oczekuje od niego pretensji za tak długą nieobecność, jednak Stoick wypowiada tylko jedno zdanie: "Tak samo piękna, jak w dniu, w którym Cię straciłem". Padają sobie w objęcia. Gdy ponownie połączona rodzina wraca do domu, Stoick i Valka przypominają sobie ich starą pieśń, którą wspólnie śpiewają. Po chwili radośnie tańczą do rytmu muzyki. Beztroskę przerywa jednak atak wojsk Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium. Valka jest przerażona, widząc, jak Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje jej Alfę. Podczas walki Stoick i Valka wzajemnie ratują sobie życie, gdy jednak wódz zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez ogień Szczerbatka, kobieta podbiega do niego i wyczuwa brak pulsu. Zalewa się łzami, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że straciła dopiero odzyskanego męża. Po uroczystym pogrzebie Stoika rusza wraz z pozostałymi jeźdźcami na Szponiakach w kierunku Berk. Kobieta jest przerażona, gdy myśli, że Czkawka i jego smok zostali zabici (zamrożeni) przez Oszołomostracha Drago. Po pokonaniu wroga Valka oznajmia, że zostanie z jeźdźcami na Berk. Relacje Czkawka thumb|Valka z CzkawkąValka nie miała do czynienia ze swoim jedynym synem przez dwadzieścia lat. Zniknęła, gdy nie miał nawet roku. Mimo to nigdy nie zapomniała o synu i kiedy spotyka się z już dorosłym, 20 - letnim Czkawką, mimo tak długiej rozłąki rozpoznaje go (między innymi po jego charakterystycznej bliźnie, którą we wczesnym dzieciństwie zrobił mu Chmuroskok). Odnalezienie swojej matki jest dla chłopaka szokiem, Valka również sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonej, kiedy zdejmuje maskę i spogląda na jego twarz. Valka i Czkawka mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Chłopak odziedziczył po niej zielone oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy, a przede wszystkim zdolność tresowania i zaklinania smoków. Stoick Ważki Tak jak z synem, również ze swoim mężem Valka nie miała do czynienia przez dwadzieścia lat. Po jej zniknięciu Stoick miał złamane serce, prawdopodobnie był przekonany, że kobieta nie żyje. Cały czas jednak darzy go tak samo wielką miłością i kiedy się odnajdują, kobieta jest niemal przekonana, że Stoick będzie na nią zły za tak długą nieobecność, jednak padają sobie w ramiona i nie obywa się bez łez szczęścia. Valka wraca do domu, gdzie trudno jest jej powrócić do normalnego, rodzinnego życia, gdy jednak Stoick śpiewa starą pieśń, kobieta podejmuje ją i wspólnie zaczynają tańczyć. Chmuroskok thumb|left|120pxChmuroskok był pierwszym smokiem, który na oczach Valki okazał przyjaźń wobec bezbronnego dziecka (zresztą samego Czkawki). Gdy Stoick rzucił się na bestię, ta porwała Valkę ze sobą, kobieta jednak okazała przyjacielskie nastawienie wobec smoków. Od tamtej pory, przez dwadzieścia lat, Chmuroskok jest smokiem wierzchowym Valki. Znają się bardzo dobrze i jest między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Są swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Razem tworzą parę panującą nad zamieszkującymi Smocze Sanktuarium zwierzętami. Szczerbatek thumb|172pxZ początku Szczerbatek jest bardzo ostrożny wobec Valki, jako że kobieta porwała jego oraz Czkawkę. Kiedy Valka zbliża się do niego, smok szczerzy zęby, jednak chwilę później leży na ziemi, zahipnotyzowany przez rękę Valki. Dzięki doskonałej więzi, jaka łączy kobietę z całą smoczą rasą, Szczerbatek bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i zaczyna jej ufać. Alfa Wszystkie smoki ratowane przez Valkę i zamieszkujące Smocze Sanktuarium podlegają kontroli ogromnego smoka z gatunku Oszołomostrach, który przez swoją pozycję określany jest mianem alfy. Nawet Valka oddaje pokłony bestii, która swego czasu zbudowała ogromną, lodową jaskinię i od tej pory ukrywa w niej smoki przed złapaniem przed okrutnym Drago Krwawdoniem. Valka nie rozkazuje swojemu Alfie, jednak walczy u jego boku, są sobie niemal równi. Ciekawostki *Powieściowa odpowiedniczka Valki to Walhallarama. Postać z powieści jest znacznie większa i potężniej zbudowana, lecz podobnie jak Valka miała znacznie ograniczony kontakt ze swoim synem przez kilkanaście lat. *Zarówno filmowa Valka, jak i powieściowa Walhallarama, darzą ogromną miłością smoczy gatunek. *Valka prawdopodobnie miała w swoim życiu do czynienia z innymi Nocnymi Furiami, zanim poznała Szczerbatka - znała bowiem jego zdolność do rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie oraz sposób, w jaki się to robi, umiała także policzyć jego wiek. W filmie wspomniała również, że "nigdy nie widziała Nocnej Furii z tak bliska". *Hełm Valki przypomina głowę Oszołomostracha. *Chociaż oficjalna strona mówi, że Valka ma niebieskie oczy, na jej zdjęciach widać, że mają kolor zielony. *Według Pyskacza, Valka jest fatalną kucharką. *Po najnowszej aktualizacji pojawia się w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, przedtem występowała tylko jako Zamaskowany Jeździec. *Bardzo kocha smoki i stworzyła smocze sanktuarium. * Zobacz też en::Valka es::Valka ru:Валка Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier